LCD: Highschool!
Prologue: This is when all adult loopsies were still in high school.. First Day of School: -BELL RINGS- Bella Rolling Wheels was skating through the halls of LCD high , everybody knows she is the best skater girl and many is amazed by her talent.. She has average grades , pretty face , and she has nice skating skills.. Well many boys secretly like her.. Melody: Hey! Bell! Yohoo! *waves at Bella* Bella: *smiled and stop skating* Hey Melody! wanna hang later at Lunch? Melody: sure thing! Bella: Err.. btw.. Let's get hurry.. class is about to star- A younger student who was running accidentally bumped into Bella. Coal: ouch it really hurts! Miles: Hey idiot! Watch where you running.. You might get hurt. Coal: Senpai is concerned to me.. how nice! Miles: Just get back to your class room baaka! Melody: Ohh.. It seems little kouhai is a little cheerful today.. Aaand the opposite of you Miles-kun Miles:*blushes* Yeah.. whatever.. Bella: QUIT CHATTING AND LET'S GET HURRY!! All of them got to class and luckily.. no one was late While in the 1st year's class: Halre: Ne , Cindy - chan! wanna join clubs later.. later is the assembly right.. Cindy: Hai! Principal: Okay! The general assembly will start right after recess , everybody head to our school's conference hall.. Fheel: Essu! Let's make a good show later so many will join the volleyball club Coal: Ahh.. Let's give them a spectacular show..that.. even senpai will be impressed! Melody: Oi! Miles-kun! You're in the Music Club to.. soo let's make a harmonious sound that everybody would love.. Miles: Ok... Melody: *slaps her clipboard to Miles* FOCUS OKAY!! Don't be so unenergetic.. Haven't you slept? Miles: I have... but I am just not in the mood.. Halre: Hmm... There's the Art club.. Home Economics Club.. I dunno what to chose.. Cindy: Why not chose AFTER the assembly? Halre: Hehe.. you're right.. When the general assembly started the first club to show off was the basketball club with their manager Derpinee.. Me Gustin showed some exhibitions and stuffs... The next was volley ball.. Fheelip: Essu! Coal: Alrighty... Give me your best toss! Fheelip tossed as high and as strong as he could.. Coal is a short guy.. but he jumped so high he was able to spike the ball at his best force without any failure.. Fheel: Bunny Essu! Let's go for the presentation of teammates shall we.. Coal; Ahh.. And after several clubs were presented , the next was Music Club... The Music Club was just newly formed last year , and was not very active.. Melody: Miles-kun! Do your best ok..? we don't want to fail again.. Would we? Miles: No.. Bella: Aw , come'on Miles.. show a little energy there.. Btw. Its almost your cue Goodluck guys! Melody started singing.. Her voice is soo sweet that everyone was amazed.. Miles was playing piano while she is singing , and everybody loved their presentation.. Miles: We did great! Melody: *she patted Miles in the back* I knew you were enjoying it! Miles: *blushes* NO BAAKA! I'm just.. Bella: Enough tsundereness ... Let's head back to our classrooms.. Coal run towards his senpai : Coal: SEEEENPAIIIII~ You did awesome there!~ *hugs his senpai* Miles: Oi! Baaka don't hug me! Melody: You're like a little brother to Miles-kun aren't you? Coal: No! He hates me! *whispers: HE IS A TSUNSHUN by the way* Melody: *giggles* Well let's headback to our classrooms and you too little kouhai.. Miles: *sigh* Well at least it's going to be about 2 hours and were going back home.. Fheel: Umm.. Ano.. S-senpai.. Wouldn't supposed to be.. you are in he Studen Council room..? Kaichou? Miles: Oh FUDGE! I FORGOT!! *runs to the Student Council room..* Bella: So there it goes.. He's gonna go home by 6:00.. cuz of the Student Council Meeting.. Fheel: S-senpai... Wouldn't you go to your class..? Skipping class is bad.. Bella: I FORGOT SHEETS! *headsback to the classroom...using skateboard* End of Chapter The Kouhai , The Shota , and The Mean GirlCategory:Stories Fheel: Umm.. Ano.. Halre-chan.. Halre: Um.. What? Fheel: W-would you like to walk together home? Halre: As if.. No of course.. go away masochist.. Fheel: *sigh* If only I have a better looks.. personality and clothes.. *sigh* I'm so glad I got rejected! Coal:Oi! I know you are immensely disappointed that she didn't wanna walk together with you in the sunset and all.. but you know.. your shota-like looks could attract OTHER girls that isn't too snobbish like HALRE.. Fheel: You're just jealous of her because she always beat you.. Isn't that right? And you probably envy her skills as well... Coal: SHUT.. THE.. FUDGING.. HELL.. UP.. Fheel: Well..guilty aren't you? Coal walked away grumpily away from his best buddy , Fheel.. Fheel: He feels to much.. Coal: SENPAIIIIII~!! *hugs Miles* Senpai! tutor me now! Miles: Ha?! Why in the world would I tutor you? Coal: Cuz I'm dumb *hugs him tighter* Miles: Hey there , I know I always call you baka.. but you're intellegent.. Now tell me why would you think you are dumb? Coal: Cuzzzz... Halre is smarter , taller (Coal=4"9 Halre=5"1) , more talented.. and etc etc.. Miles: It's fine being average.. at least you still have room for improvement.. And I am not that tall as well (Miles=5"5) And we are gifted in different ways so don't envy other peoples talents.. Coal: *Hugs him tighter* SENPAI IS THE BEST! Miles: Could you let go of my waist..? Kouhai? Coal: Senpai called me kouhai!~ *let go of Miles waist..* You seem kind to me today huh , Senpai~? Miles: Well I know you aren't in the condition for me being mean to you today... Melody patted Miles in the back , well she's been watching them the whole time and she seemed to also notice that Miles is more senpai-like Melody: Ha! You have matured a bit today , THAT WAS FAST! You're sew sweet to your little kouhai... Miles: I KNOW YOU ARE A FUJOSHI.. Don't think of that.. *blushes* Cuz I have my own crush and it's a girl.. Melody: Who>? Miles' face turned perfectly red. Miles: None of your business... Melody: *sigh* Melody hid her disappointment when she heard that Miles like another girl.. But Bella sensed her disappointment. Bella: Oi , Are you okay there? You seem sad.. Melody: No I'm not.. I'm just tired.. Later that Day Cindy: Why did you rejected the shota..? Halre: I like somebody already.. Cindy: Clue , please? Halre: He..is.. A Cuddly Pervert.. Fheel was spying on them.. Though he was good at hiding cuz of his low presence Fheel: Who could be "that pervert"... Fheel switched to his Yandere mode.. And looked around the School for perverts.. He spotted Coal near the girls dressing room peeking in.. Coal; flat..flat.. these girls suck...I need big ones.. ;3\ Fheel; So you are the pervert.. Coal; YOU'RE THE FIRST PERVERT I KNOW YOU KNOW... you taught me too.. Fheel; -throws knifes- and the knifes hanged Coal's vest.. And he was cornered.. Fheel; NOW TELL ME.. Are you a cuddly pervert.. Coal positioned himself lying on the ground to remove the knife to his clothings. Fheel; tell me..Bunn- Coal; KIMOCHI.. pomf =3 actually.. I started the rumor of you being cuddly perv... ;3 Fheel; wait.. even the girls in our class know about me being the cuddly perv.. Coal; uhh.. yeah.. I was helping Blood Monster Halre-chan.. hide her feelings for you.. Fheels; -blushes- You are her friend.. Coal; not in academics.. I'll strangle her in academics.....btw get off me.. Fheels; And why are you screaming kimochi pomf.. we are not in a bed.. AND HELL.. WHY.. Coal; nothing.. just teasing you.. -stands up- I always see you looking very sick when you see yaoi.. Fheels; you..are a f-fudanshi.. curse you.. btw.. A let's choose our dorm later.. Coal; I'll bring senpai and senpai and the other senpai.. Fheels; Miles , Melody , and Bella aye.. Weather..Hard Time.. LATER THAT DAY.. Melody; Hey little shy kouhai.. why did you call us.. Fheel; Umm.. Anoo.. To have our dorm rooms checked..and booked.. Melody; That's nice now let's pick up our dorm room.. Bella; I want the top bunk okay.. Melody; We haven't seen it yet Bella-chan.. Fheel; I prefer for us to hurry... We don't want them to get fully booked until we don't get a room right.. Bella; Right.. Now where are the others.. Fheel; Bunny said that they would be late.. So he and Miles-senpai said that we should book them a room..that has it's own bathroom.. Bella; Wow..choosy.. Hey Fheel.. you don't like having roommates right.. Fheel; yeah.. But I still prefer a big room..So I would be free to do anything.. Bella; Melody ,wanna share room with me.. Melody; Sure thing.. Fheel; Ok.. Let's go check the available dorms.. Melody; We'd better hurry to... After a checking all the rooms , they have booked three rooms for all of them.. Fheel; I like my room.. The bed is sure soft.. Melody; And our room has two beds and it isn't double-decked.. So that crushed Bella's hope for top bunk.. Bella; Whatever.. -sniff- I don't care.. Miles and Coal had arrived.. Miles; So , have you booked us a room.. Fheel ; Yes and as you said.. with a bathroom in it.. but the bathroom is pretty much.. One person at a time.. cuz it is narrow.. Miles; No problem then... We'll just wake up early.. so we could take turns.. Coal; Hey...guys.. I received a weather update from Tachi... She said there would be a storm.. The heviest she predicted in the whole Loopsy history.. and its gonna come here tomorrow.. Melody; That could be bad.. We should stay indoors until tomorrow.. hopefully..we still have some food resources here..Bella , would it be trouble if you check the cafeteria and other food storage area here and kindly ask for some food.. Bella; Not a problem.. Lets get our skates rollin'...-goes to the cafeteria using skateboard.. Coal; I'll go buy some of our needs in he loopsy market.. Melody; It's dangerous.. it's better here inside.. Fheel; Stranded... I'm soo happy...-frowns- Miles; sarcastic. Fheel; It's irony..not sarcasm.. Miles; -atchoo.. It's getting pretty cold.. Hey Melody.. you ok.. Melody; -blushes- y-es... I-I guess.. Coal; Your words are shaking.. I don't feel you are alright.. Fheel; Wow.. you seem sharp...today..tonight..I guess... Miles; That's actually being serious in a serious situation.. It's normal I guess..-atchoo Fheels; Miles , you should get to the clinic..that cold might get worse ya know...-ATCHII.. Coal; Uhhmm.. you both should go I guess..-shivers- I't-s g-getting cold btw.. Bella came back few minutes after Bella; no..-pants- food.. I.. haven't got any...everybody already asked for some.. I was too late..-pants- Miles; It's ok..-atchoo.. We should probably just rest.. Fheel; yeah..-atchoo Bella; You two got colds... Fheel and Miles; Yeah..-atchoo Coal; hmm.. Is the clinic open.. Bella; No.. It was close when I passed by.. Coal; I have an idea.. wait here -runs to the dressing room- Bella; I should let you two rest at Melody's..and my room.. We have a heater there... Fheel; Where is Melody.. Bella; She texted she is going to Tachi..for some weather updates... At Pink Thunderclouds's.. Melody; Tachi , you there.. Pink; I am as always... The weather is getting worse and worse.. The speed of the storm.. it might come here any minute.. Melody; That's bad right.. So what should we do.. Pink; STAY INSIDE...it's the best thing you could do.. Melody; Should I tell the others... Pink; I guess.. Melody; Thank you senpai.. ;3 Pink; No biggies... and.. I heard you hadn't got any food so.. You could get some in my foo storage Melody; Hai.. thank you.. Back at the school , Both Bella and Coal wore nurse outfits..well they said to cheer the two up but.. Miles; What the hell.. Bella; You didn't like it -black aura- Miles; -trembles- a-re you a-a nurse or a Halloween witch.. Coal; BOTH.. Bella; -headlocks Coal- Hey crossdresser..Why don't you say it again -tightens the headlock- Coal; HEY LET GO.. Fheel; I think she looks nice.. But you know I am sarcasti- I mean Ironic.. Bella; -let go of Coal- Ohhh.. really.. -headlocks Fheel- You wanna die early.. don't you.. Fheel; I'm a masochist right.. soo maybe.. Miles and Coal; KILL HIM , KILL HIM , KILL HIM... Fheel; That was a joke I swear.. Miles; hmm.. you are SARCAST- I mean IRONIC RIGHT.. Coal; backfired... Bella; -cracks hands- let's get this - Melody; The storm is coming near we need to stay indoors.. Bella; uh...no... Is it very strong.. Melody; Tachi said so.. We need to cook.. Tachi gave me some food but it needs to be cooked.. so you guys can wait...or just go back to your dorms so we could rest for a bit. Miles; Me and Coal are going back to our dorm.. Melody; That goes for you to Fheel.. Fheel; Fine. Both Miles and Coal are back to their beds.. Miles; hmm.. -stares- Coal; hmm...-stares- Miles; Hey Coal; Hey Miles; Are you copying me.. Coal; Are you copying me.. Miles; stop it I am serious.. and go get a proper outfit.. Coal; There is not much better to do.. so stfu.. -removes his nurse outfil- He is still wearing a teddy bear t-shirt.. Miles; I wonder if what are they cooking.. Coal; Grilled Liver.. Miles; W-WHAT.. AND HOW DID YOU KNOW.. Coal; I'm just guessing.. Miles; My blanket isn't enough.. -shivers- Coal; Heres mine -throws to Miles- Miles; Thanks.. -shivers..it's still cold.. Coal; -goes to Miles bed and hugged him- Miles; It's w-warm... Melody entered the room and said; Melody; THE FOOD IS READY.. Miles and Coal; Ughh..hehe.-blushes- Melody; What are you two doing...huh.. tell me... Miles; I was just cold.. Melody; ook.. slammed the door.. Fheel; Hey what should we do Fheel..-staring at the mirror- Fheel; I have no idea.. Let's just play.. Fheel; What play.. Fheel; you know.. Fheel; KNIFE CUTS.. Fheel; AHHH.. It hurts.. knife cut hurts.. Fheel; YOU'RE IRONIC RIGHT.. Fheel; nope.. I'm trying to be..but still.. Fheel; you could do this I know you can.. Melody; Ummm please.. It's dinner time.. stop talking to a mirror.. Fheel; Don't listen to her.. I mean you are me right right.. Fheel; IF I KEEP talking to you I might kill myself to early soo... ja.. Fheel; whatever suit yourself.. AT THE DINNER; Melody; SOO.. Our dinner for tonight is.... Vegetable soup and Grilled Liver.. Miles; Excuse me , for bailing out of our- Coal pulled Miles' arms.. Coal; But I thought you love Grilled Liver.. Miles; I-I- never said that...by the way enough I'm bailing out.. Melosy; YOU'RE ANEMIC.. you need to eat ironic foods... Fheel; It's rich in iron not ironic.. It's like you are purposely teasing me or something... Bella; Why are you fighting guys.. let's just eat.. Melody; Eat that Miles.. if you don't.. I will make you eat it by force.. Miles; -blushes- Would you mind umm...ok.. nevermind.. Melody took a spoon and sliced some Grilled Liver and.. Melody; Miles , say ahhhh Miles opened his mouth and ate it.. Miles; It.. doesn't taste that bad.. it's yummy.. -starts eating properly- Bella; He just need a little LOVE...and affection doesn't he..that's cute... Fheels; Tsunshun shell broken.. Miles; I'm not a tsunshun..baka... Bella; Maybe the shell is to hard.. Melody; Hey , Coal gimmie your hammer...I need to break his SHELL.. Coal; Umm.. -gets the hammer- p-please don't intend to do anything violent.. Melody; Don't worry.. it's just a tiny skeleton crack -winks-.. Fheel; You like violence.. whats the matter.. huh.. Coal; WE ARE EATING FOR LOOPSY SAKE... Fheel; Tee-hee.. I haven't thought of that.. hehe.. Bella; Yeah we are eating so.. let's take away- THE STORM OPENED THE DORM'S WINDOW... Miles; C-cold.. tbc. Photos